The present invention relates to ink jet recording devices and, more particularly, to a system for detecting the presence of an ink supply container and also for detecting when the level of ink in the container is at or below a predetermined level.
Ink jet recording devices eject ink onto a print medium such as paper in controlled patterns of closely spaced dots. To form color images, multiple groupings of ink jets are used, with each group being supplied with ink of a different color from an associated ink container.
Thermal ink jet printing systems use thermal energy selectively produced by resistors located in capillary filled ink channels near channel terminating nozzles or orifices to vaporize momentarily the ink and form bubbles on demand. Each temporary bubble expels an ink droplet and propels it toward a recording medium. The printing system may be incorporated in either a carriage type printer or a pagewidth type printer. A carriage type printer generally has a relatively small printhead containing the ink channels and nozzles. The printhead is usually sealingly attached to an ink supply container and the combined printhead and container form a cartridge assembly which is reciprocated to print one swath of information at a time on a stationarily held recording medium, such as paper. After the swath is printed, the paper is stepped a distance equal to the height of the printed swath, so that the next printed swath will be contiguous therewith. The procedure is repeated until the entire page is printed. In contrast, the pagewidth printer has a stationary printhead having a length equal to or greater than the width of the paper. The paper is continually moved past the pagewidth printhead in a direction normal to the printhead length at a constant speed during the printing process. Moving carriage type ink jet printers must either carry the ink container along with the printhead or provide a flexible ink supply line between the moving printhead and a stationary ink container. Pagewidth printers have an ink supply container located outside the print zone and directly connected to the printbar ink channels.
For either a partial width printhead on a moving carriage or for a pagewidth printbar, it is desirable to have a low ink level warning to alert a user to replace or refill the ink container so that the ink does not run out during a print job. Presently, for some applications (such as plotting), some users choose to install new print containers prior to starting an extensive printing job because it is less costly to replace a questionable container rather than lose one or more colors in the output prints. It is also important to ensure that the ink supply container is in the proper location; e.g., fluidly connected to the associated printhead. In some instances, an out of ink container may be removed but a replacement container neglected to be inserted. Printer operation with the container removed could potentially damage the associated printhead.
Various prior art methods and devices are known for detecting reduced levels of ink in an ink supply container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,042 discloses an ink sensing system which includes output from an LED sensor reflected from a flexible membrane which serves as the upper surface of an ink supply reservoir. The membrane contracts as the ink level is depleted, and the LED sensor detects the contraction and generates a low ink level signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,570 provides a method for detecting ink levels in an ink cartridge where the ink is supplied from a foam reservoir. A binary fluidic indicator is fluidly coupled with the foam reservoir and is triggered when the fluid level in the foam reaches a certain prescribed level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,211 discloses a low ink detecting system which includes a pair of electrodes immersed in the ink impregnated foam reservoir. The electrodes are connected to a bridge circuit which measures the electrical resistance of the ink between the two electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,452 uses a logic circuit which counts the number of drops expelled and compares the instant number with the maximum number of drops equivalent to a known value of ink in the ink reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,603 discloses a visual indicator system where sidewalls of the reservoir retreat inwardly during ink depletion changing the orientation of indicator stripes and modifying the color visible to an observer through a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,224 places a level sensing probe into the ink supply and senses electrical conductivity changes of the ink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,305 discloses a low ink detecting system wherein a thermistor is placed in the ink supply and periodically energized. The temperature rise of the ink is measured and compared with preestablished values to determine the ink depletion state of the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,738 discloses a detection system which incorporates detection ports in the cartridge for detecting pressure conditions in the top and bottom of the cartridge. The ports are coupled to a pressure differential sensor that signals a refill condition.
Japanese publication 5-332812 describes a low ink detection system wherein the cartridge has a transparent optical path member installed in an opening of a surface of an ink storage tank. An LED emits a beam of light which is guided into the ink tank and reflected back to a sensor to provide an indication of low ink levels.
Some of the prior art references are relatively expensive relying on measurement and detection of ink conductivity or drop detecting circuitry. Further, none of the prior art references includes means for insuring that the ink tank is in proper position before beginning the ink level sensing operation.